The present invention relates to a platform for a processing chamber and, more particularly, to a platform for supporting semiconductor substrates during thermal processing and chemical deposition of thin film applications, for example, during film deposition, oxide growth, etching, and thermal annealing.
When heating a substrate, it is desirable to heat the substrate rapidly and in a uniform manner so that all the regions of the substrate are heated to the same temperature. Rapid heating of the substrate reduces processing time and, therefore, increases the processing rate for a given substrate. Ultimately, with increased processing rates the cost of processing a semiconductor substrate is reduced. Furthermore, when processing semiconductor substrates it is desirable to limit impingement of the processing gases, which form the thin film depositions on the substrate, on to a single side--the device side--of the substrate.
Conventional platforms typically support the semiconductor substrate by the peripheral portion of the semiconductor substrate. In this manner, both the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate are exposed, which permits rapid heating of the substrate. However, with these configurations, the non-device side of this semiconductor substrate is not isolated from the process gases, which may result in undesirable depositions being formed on the non-device side of the substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,127, to Gronnet et al., the semiconductor substrate is supported at its peripheral edge by an annular support and is heated by plurality of light pipes which are positioned on one side of the substrate and treated by process gases by a shower-head-like gas injection system which is positioned on the other side of the substrate. However, with the increase in the size of wafers, this sort of arrangement may result in warpage of the semiconductor substrate since it is supported only at its peripheral edge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,022, to Mahawili, a chemical vapor deposition reactor is disclosed which includes a heater platform which provides uniform support to the wafer. The platform includes a recessed circular well for holding the semiconductor wafer therein. While the size of the platform can be increased to accommodate larger substrates, as the dimensions of the platform increase, the thickness necessarily increases in order to provide sufficient structural capacity. However, as the thickness of the platform increases the heat transfer rate reduces. Hence, the rapid processing of the semiconductor substrates may be impaired because of the reduced heat transfer rates.
Consequently, there is a need for a platform which can support a semiconductor substrate during thermal processing in a manner to limit depositions of processing gases to a single side--the device side--of the substrate and permit rapid heating of the substrate. Furthermore, there is a need for a platform which has sufficient structural integrity to support large semiconductor substrates, on the order of up to 300 mm or greater, without impeding the heat transfer from the heater source to the substrate.